


Raelle & Scylla One Shots

by MeghanMFSstan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanMFSstan/pseuds/MeghanMFSstan
Summary: Here I’ll have a collection of Raelle & Scylla one Shots that I write. Most will probably be rated T, if they are mature I will be sure to put warnings! This is easier for me if I get a prompt from someone or I just have something in mind.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Raelle & Scylla One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Raylla shower one shot rated T I wrote for sari on Twitter. Sorry it took so long 🥺 I hope you like it.

Squeaky footsteps rang through out the necro dormitory hallway as Raelle ran down it. Anacostia had made her late for her date with Scylla ... again. She swears the drill sergeant must know when she makes plans with her girlfriend, because every time without fail Raelle has to stay behind to run extra laps, two-hundred set of push-ups, wash up the training mats, which was the worst of all the punishments! Raelle rarely had a weak stomach, but after cadets who were soaked in sweat rolling around on them for nine hours a day five days a week. Those mats began to reek something terrible. 

Her footsteps grew quicker as each second ticked by. Ignoring the sleepy cadets that were trying to sleep shouts from their dorms at her. Finally she made it to Scylla’s door, the one at the very end of the hall. Wiping the sweat from her forehead and smoothing out her uniform. Raelle prayed to God that she didn’t smell too bad, while checking her breath quickly. Scylla opens the door looking annoyed. “Let me guess Anacostia?” 

Raelle rolls her eyes. “Do you even have to guess?” Scylla steps to the side letting Raelle in. Raelle notices how Scylla wrinkles her nose as she walks by. “I know. I’m all gross.” She whines. 

“No” Scylla says a bit too high pitched to be truthful. She closes the door and leans against it with a smile. Her eyes brighter than the sky itself even at night. “I missed you.” She says approaching Raelle. She takes a hold of Raelle’s lapels and brings the girl in closer to her. 

Smirking Raelle moulds her body against her girlfriend’s while taking ahold of the side of her face. “Really?” She giggles. 

“Mhmm.” Scylla leans in for a kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together. She backs Raelle into her study desk, jostling the items on it. Scylla lifts the blonde onto her desk, their lips never parting and their kisses growing more urgent with each moment. Giving Raelle a moment to breathe Scylla peppers sweet kisses along her jawline and down the column of her throat. 

“I missed you too.” She throws her head back as Scylla fixates on her pulse point. Raelle’s fingers run themselves through brunette hair letting Scylla know she’s hitting all the right spots. Her teeth find purchase in her bottom lip as Scylla runs her tongue slowly along her clavicle. “Shit Scyl.” She whispers. Scylla chuckles bringing her head up and finding Raelle’s lips again. Nothing tasted sweeter than Scylla’s lips, Raelle thought to herself. Small hands tug at her military jacket, obliging Raelle helps Scylla get her out of it. Which was the wrong move on both their parts. 

“Woah.” Scylla takes a step back from Raelle. Her nose wrinkling again. 

“Told you I’m gross.” Raelle’s eyes started burning. Damn Anacostia, way to kill the mood. Probably was the drill sergeant’s plan all along. She had it out for Scylla and Raelle since the first time they both landed in the infirmary together. She slips her jacket back on to keep the smell at bay. “Jacket must have been keeping it contained.” Raelle laughs.

Scylla smirks. “I know how to fix that.”

“You do?” Raelle cocks an eyebrow at her.

“We could...” The sparkle in her eye shimmers as she plays with her fingers. “...take a shower.” She was nervous Raelle could tell. It was cute though. They never had a shower together before, this would be their first. Finally having courage her eyes meet Raelle’s. 

“Here I thought I was the fixer.” She teases jumping off the desk. She weaves her fingers through Scylla’s. 

“Up for having a novice protégé?” Scylla asks smoothly.

“Only if that protege is you.” She brings Scylla’s hands to her lips and plants a kiss. 

“Looks like we have the showers all to ourselves tonight.” Scylla says upon entering the empty shower room. Once Raelle was inside she skips over to the door and casts a seed to seal it locked from anyone getting in. “Now there definitely won’t be any interruptions!” She winks at the blonde before she starts to shimmy out of her clothes. Raelle feeling very nervous turns around to give her some privacy. It’s not like she hasn’t seen Scylla naked before, this just seems more ... intimate. She could tell her cheeks were very red. “Are you okay?” Scylla asks coming up behind her and placing a soft hand on her shoulder. 

Turning around Raelle stammers “Yeah! I’m just a little...” She looks down at her feet. Not before noticing Scylla was only in her sports bra and panties. Of course her cheeks were burning now. She was an idiot. She had her hands down Scylla’s pants the first day they met for God’s sake! Why would this cause her to be so nervous.

“Nervous.” Scylla finishes for her. “It’s okay. We can take showers in separate stalls.” Her hand found a place under Raelle’s chin and gently brought her to look up at her. “The florescent lighting can be intimidating.”

Heart beating so fast, Raelle pulls Scylla in for a sweet kiss. God how she was falling for this perfect girl. Scylla always knew what to say and when to say it. Never pushing always encouraging though. When she pulls away, Scylla is giggling. 

“What was that for?”

Still swaying from the kiss and all her emotions she replies “For being you.” Scylla gives her a wide smile. Feeling more relaxed than she initially was, Raelle began taking off her jacket. She notices Scylla about to turn around and grabs her arm. “I want to have a shower with you.” Scylla nods and keeps her eyes trained on Raelle. Her fingers tremble a bit as she removes her shirt, boots and pants. She stops as she’s matching Scylla with only a bra and boy shorts left to cover her private areas.

With bated breath both girls slowly begin to undress to reveal themselves to each other. Nothing to hide, baring themselves to each other. Raelle couldn’t help but think how stunning Scylla is. Her milky skin covered with the most beautiful freckles skittered across her entire body like a work of art. Raelle blushes as Scylla takes in her form as well. 

“Like what you see?” Raelle asks confidently. Already knowing the answer by the look on Scylla’s face.

Scylla’s eyes light up. “Most definitely.” 

Surprising herself Raelle boldly closes the distance between them and kisses Scylla. Rubbing her chin after. She had a weak spot for the necro’s chin. “Should we get the shower going?” She takes charge and turns on one of the showers. Adjusting the temperature until it feels right. Scylla helps out by grabbing the shampoo and body wash on the ledge. Raelle steps under the steady stream of water coming from the shower head, allowing herself to get soaked. She closes her eyes as the water cascades down and off her body. 

Startled by a soft kiss pressed to her shoulder. “You’re so beautiful.” Scylla whispers before kissing her neck. She slides her arms around Raelle’s waist and they sway together under the running water. 

Raelle turns in Scylla’s arms and faces her. With a big smile on her face she says “You’re beautiful, beautiful.” Scylla nuzzles into Raelle’s neck at the sound of the familiar nickname Raelle has given her. She sighs contently. They stay like that for several moments. Neither one wanting to break apart. 

“I think we’re wet enough now we can start to actually shower.” Scylla says with a wink. She reaches up to grab the shampoo off the ledge. “Turn around.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle says laughing as she does what she’s told. Her eyes close when Scylla starts lathering up the shampoo and working it into her hair. It’s only military supplied shampoo nothing special. The way Scylla works her fingers feels magical. Raelle leans her head back so Scylla can make sure to rinse it off properly. Once her hair was clean, she switches places with Scylla and works her fingers through her hair. Scylla definitely has thicker hair than she does and it feels good between her fingers. Butterflies gather in her belly as Scylla moans at her ministrations on her scalp as Raelle works the shampoo into a lather. 

The way the shampoo suds ran down Scylla’s body entranced Raelle. A tiny blush seeping through as her eyes reach Scylla’s butt. Focus. She was to be rinsing the shampoo from her girlfriend’s hair not admiring her butt! After she was done rinsing Scylla’s hair Scylla turns to face her. They both stare at each other for a moment. 

“Do you-“

“Should we-“

They both spoke in unison causing a fit of giggles from both of them. “Soap.” Raelle finally gets out and Scylla nods in agreement. Raelle puts a handful of body wash in the palm of her hand. She rubs both hands together to even the amount of soap. Shakily she places both palms against Scylla’s shoulders. Raelle could feel Scylla watching her as she rubs her hands in circular motions on her skin to work up a lather. Her cheeks got heated once her hands made their way to Scylla’s breasts. Her eyes flick up to Scylla’s and they met encouragement. She continues her path down Scylla’s torso sudsing up the soap all over her body. 

When Scylla was all rinsed off and washed up. It was Raelle’s turn to get all the dirt and grime of the day off. Scylla took charge by pushing Raelle up against the tiled stall. Kissing her like she has been starving for days, weeks even. Their tongues meeting made Raelle’s legs buckle. Scylla’s right hand spread out on her throat, her left one reaching for the body wash. With a nip to Raelle’s bottom lip Scylla pulls away leaving Raelle breathless watching Scylla as she pants. Slowly Scylla slides her lathered up palms over Raelle’s body, she watches Raelle’s reaction. Sensually Scylla massages the soap onto her breasts making Raelle’s head fall back against the wall. Scylla gets on her knees and gives a chaste kiss to Raelle’s lower abdomen before working the soap on the rest of her body. 

The two of them stay under the stream of water for a while before heading back to Scylla’s dorm. While Raelle may hate Anacostia for always making her late for her dates with Scylla. Today she can thank her for bringing them even closer than the pair were before tonight. This shared experience between the two will not be forgotten. Raelle makes a mental note to thank Anacostia in person as she snuggles in close to Scylla before she drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you’d like, I will try to make a go at them. You can find me on Twitter @MeghanMFSstan!


End file.
